Magicians Too?
by Hades's-Daughter
Summary: Magicians and demigods collide uneasily. Sadie and Nico. Carter and Zia. Not up-dating until I get reviews. Please read! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to came and I'm confused. Demi-gods, or what ever you call them, where everywhere and it was weird. I hadn't been claimed or anything and they said it could be any god or goddess. Luckily, I knew some about greek mythology and stuff, like how to sword fight and archery. Percy was interested how I learned so fast and I said it was my little secret. We walked out the arena.  
"How did you do that?" he questioned.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." I replied. I love to confuse people.  
"Why?" He whined with puppy dog eyes.  
"Because." It was hilarious to watch him struggle. I wondered if he would end up asking Annabeth. I had heard Annabeth was the smartest person here. And that she was with Percy. It was exciting.  
A goth-ish boy came in shadows and had a girl with a hand on his shoulder. I ran bolted and that shook Percy seeing I just left without a word. He kept yelling and I was engulfed in shadows. I was falling in darkness and then I appeared again with shadows and fell in the Hades cabin. I immediately fell on the bed. I was so confused. Percy and Annabeth finally got there and shook me.  
"Well, I know who your parent is." He said before I passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2 Magicians?

I woke up and freaked out. I had a black floating skull above my head. Who doesn't freak out at that? I had a panic attack with about 4 other people in the room. Then Percy slapped me. I slapped him back.  
"Why did you slap me!" I practically screamed.  
"You had a panic attack." he replied. Did he not get it?  
"That doesn't mean you can slap me!" I yelled.  
Finally, I realized other people were in the room. Embarrassing, I know. There was that goth-ish boy looking a little sleepy. There was the girl who looked like she was going to throw up. Annabeth was staring at me oddly and Percy was next to me. The boy looked groggy and tired and all around annoyed.  
"Nice to meet you." I said awkwardly. I'm such a dork.  
"Maria, this is Nico and..." Percy trailed off. Nico was kinda cute. The girl finally spoke.  
"I'm Sadie." she stated. Ok, Sadie and Nico. She looked as freaked out as me. She started to stare at me oddly "Can I talk to you a sec.?" She questioned. Crud. Random person wants to talk to me.  
"Sure?" it came out more of a question than an answer. She still took it as a yes. We went behind the cabin and talked.  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
"I'm a demigod." I responded.  
"What's that?" still confused. Questioning much.  
"A demigod is a child of a god or goddess on one side of the family." I explained "Ok, anyway, you're a magician." She told me. More gods, Great. Didn't know what that meant, but I knew there were more gods. Does that mean I'm all god? I pushed that thought aside.  
"What's a magician?" this time I asked.  
"It means you're from the blood of pharaohs." she explained. Pharaohs are egyptian. Okay, greek and egyptian. That also might mean that I'm not all god. She handed me a list and at the top of it in hieroglyphics was 'Blood of the Pharaohs'. Immediately, I spotted my last name wrapped in a rope, Blade. Well, it wasn't spelled that way, it had BLD but I knew it was Blade. I realized that I had one messed up family. A god who was my father, a brother which I never knew, and a mother who died. I also could read different names, Kane, Blade, and a few others.  
"I found Kane." I stated. "that's your last name."  
"How can you read my last name?" she said bewildered. Apparently, that didn't happen often. 


	3. Chapter 3 Sadies POV

AN: Thank you whoever's reading this!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Maria. It belongs to Rick.

Sadie POV

"I'm gonna go out Carter." I yelled up the stairs. I was talking to no one.  
"Whatever." I muttered. I was going to go to a graveyard to yell at Anubis. He kisses me and leaves? Who does that? I had a lot to yell about. I hated that the closes cemetery was in Manhattan. Amos said to not go there, but what's the matter with it? So, I went. I looked around quickly to see if anyone was around. I started to yell at Anubis.  
"Anubis! Get up here right now!" I screamed and he rose up.  
"What is it, Lady Kane?" he stuttered. He should be scared.  
"What was that?" I yelled.  
"What?" he responded still scared. I was about to snap.  
"You kiss me and leave? What's with that?" I asked.  
"Lady Kane, I have to get back to my job." he stammered.  
"Don't change the subject!" but he left. Still furious, I was about to stomp out the grave yard and noticed a boy. Crud. Had heard the conversation? After debating with myself, I decided to speak first.  
"Hi." I said awkwardly. He looked a lot like Anubis. Maybe Anubis was tricking me.  
"What's your name?" I asked. It took him a minute to decide to tell me or not.  
"Nico." he stated. Okay, no trick from Anubis. We started to talk kind of oddly. He was cute, sweet and nice. I wished it would last forever. It was fun and weird and marvelous. I could tell he didn't tell me everything, but we just met. I wanted to see him again.  
"Do you want to meet here again tomorrow?" I asked. I really wanted him to say yes.  
"Sure." Nico replied. Yes! As he left, shadows formed around him. I ran up and was about to ask if he was ok. Then I touched his shoulder and I was in darkness. it was worse than traveling through the Duat. I was falling and my stomach tugged. The only thing that stopped me from barfing was my hand over my mouth. We fell on a bed and he looked generally perplexed and tired. I had a headache that faded quickly because I was used to that sort of thing. My face hurt 'cause I landed on my face. At least it was a bed. Nico fell on the floor. Ow. He got up on the bed as soon as we realized that there was another person in the room. Not on the same bed, but across the room. I hoped she was OK. She looked pale and exhausted. My thoughts were interrupted by a boy with sea green eyes and messy hair. A girl came running after him with stormy eyes and blond hair. She looked like someone not to mess with. The girl fell asleep. The guy next to him muttered something. She finally woke up. She started to have a yelling contest with the guy, and I admit, was hilarious. They finally seemed to notice us sitting and waiting.  
"Nice to meet you." it was really awkward.  
"I'm Sadie." I stated. They would know eventually so why not tell them? Amos would kill me already. I wondered Carter would do. Probably go all war god on everyone. I hated when he did that. It made him look like such a fool. She had an aura of a magician. Why was she here?  
"Can I talk to you a sec.?" I asked. It was kind of awkward, but she said yes. Well, kinda. We went behind the cabin. It was even depressing in the back of the cabin. Who knew? We had the conversation you heard from Maria [Shut Up Carter!] and as you know, she read my last name and Walts and a few other people. The never has happened. Ever. [yes Carter, I do read.] It was confusing. I was debating whether to tell Amos and Carter or not. On one hand they would help me find out why. On the other hand, they would kill me afterwards. Hard decision. "How can you read that?" I asked, all perplexed like. It made no sense. That meant she was related to me. Ew. [No offense Maria.]

AN: Yes it is a recording. And I'm not doing another chapter until I get reviews. So click Le button. 


	4. Chapter 4 The big house meeting

AN: Hey I need ideas for the next chapters so tell me!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any one.

Maria POV

I woke up in the morning, yawned loudly, and saw a boy across the room. Quickly, I realized that was Nico, and that he was my brother. I saw he also had a pink carebear and was curled into a ball. I searched through my drawers and found my camera. SNAP. Luckily, he didn't wake up. This was gonna be hilarious. I snuck into the bathroom like a ninja. I love ninjas. I took a shower to calm me down. Yesterday, I thought I could never be a child of Hades. Everyone said I was probably a child of Iris, rainbows and all that. Nope, apparently it was Hades. I wondered what made my mom fall in love with him. The shower turned freezing cold, snapping me out of my thoughts. After that I thought 'I'm going to kill Percy!'.  
[Yes Percy, now shut up!]  
Percy:[Everyone who gets claimed, gets pranked. Blame the Stoll brothers for that.]  
[Just shut up Percy.]  
I was storming outside and got a bolt of ice water in the face. I punched into the air and hit something. Percy was on the ground massaging his jaw. "That's what you get!" I yelled at him. I knew he was invincible, so it wouldn't last forever. I grabbed my camera again and snapped a couple pictures. The camera was going to be so useful. I was waiting for him to get up. It took 5 minutes.  
"You get punched by a girl and it takes you 5 minutes for the pain to stop? Weakling." I said with a straight face. It was incredibly hard.  
"You punch harder than a monster." he replied, still rubbing his jaw.  
"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked.  
"Both." he said. I playfully hit him in the arm.  
"Can I choose my weapon now?" I was so eager. Yesterday, I borrowed one that was not my style.  
"Sure."  
We walked to the shed and at first look, you'd think it was a gardening shed. Inside, it had bronze weapons everywhere. Immediately, I looked at a silver blade. It was beautiful. I grabbed at it before Percy realized.  
"That's a stygian iron blade. I didn't know we had one." It balanced perfectly in my hand and was comfortable. I stepped away from him and swung it around. I attacked a random dummy and beat the fluff out of it, literally. The fluff and straw came pouring out of it. I sliced off its head for good measure.  
"Seems to work for me." I said. I through it in the air on instinct. To my surprise, it turned into a bracelet. I put it on and it adjusted to my wrist size. "Neat." I muttered. People were starting to wake up and we had a meeting later. I was supposed to come because I had been claimed. I wondered who was going to be camp counselor in the Hades cabin. Probably Nico, since he was here longer.  
We headed to the big house so the meeting could get started. I was buzzing with excitement as the meeting began. I had meet Rachel the oracle in her mysterious cave of mysteriousness. Everyone sat down and got comfortable. Rachel fell backwards and green smoke swirled around her.

Children of Hades, Poseidon too,  
Athena, Horus, Isis anew.  
A child of Kronos is alive,  
Go help them grow and survive.  
Three magicians, four demigods,  
Six shall go, against all odds.  
All the pain that you don't show,  
Will surface at a land you know.

Rachel stopped talking like that and regained her consciousness. She looked at us with a strange look.  
"Did I just say a prophecy?" She asked. We nodded and she groaned.  
"What in Hades is a prophecy?" I blurted out. That's what ADHD is like. Accidently saying random stuff. I clamped my hand over my mouth. Clarissa sighed angrily.  
"A prophecy is a quest that people have to take." she said annoyed. Sadie looked as confused as me.  
"How are there four demigods and three, what was it? magic nuns? Whatever it was, it won't add up to six." Nico commented.  
"Hey! You can do math!" I said sarcastically. Thankfully, Sadie chuckled at my little joke.  
"It's magicians." Sadie said, saying it slowly to Nico. Her and I were going to get along nicely.  
Sadie:[You really thought that?]  
[Yeah.]  
"Anyway," he said that toward me and Sadie, "What are magicians?"  
"Me." Sadie spoke. Even Chiron looked confused.  
"What she means is that she has the blood of the pharaohs." I said so everyone stopped staring at her. As if it could get any worse, a boy came through a sand portal. Two or three things happened at once, Sadie shouted Carter, everyone jumped up with a sword or blade, and I went to my defence pose. So basically I curled into a ball. The boy was tall-ish, kinda cute, and had a crook and flail. I had no idea how I knew that, but I did. Sadie jumped in front of him and sorta explained.  
"Guys, this is Carter, my brother. No need to attack or anything." She said quickly. I get the rush, almost everyone had a weapon pointed at them. Nico started to lower his weapon, as did everyone else. I came out of my ball. Luckily, no one saw my ball.  
"Sadie, who are they?" he asked, really confused. I stood up and got to the front.  
"Who are you?" I asked, as bravely as I could. I don't know how it sounded, but to me it was good.  
"Carter Kane, former host of Horus,teacher at the 21st nome, Pharaoh." he said. It made him sound official and in charge.  
"I don't suppose I've told you everything either. I'm Sadie Kane, former host of Isis, teacher at the 21st nome, sister of the pharaoh." she said. Again, it sounded official.  
"A garden gnome?" Percy asked.  
"Yes, a gnome." Annabeth said sarcastically. "And you're a Pharaoh? Isn't that egyptian?"  
"Yeah," I answered this time. I knew it, but I didn't know how. "he's the Pharaoh. Oh god, we should bow down to you. You're like a king." With that I bowed down to him. Everyone else looked reluctant, but bowed too. Even Chiron bowed. I couldn't tell if Carter was embarrassed or pleased.  
"You don't have to bow." He said. He was definitely embarrassed.  
Carter:[Was Not!]  
[Denial means proof!]  
Carter:[...]  
"By any chance, do you know what a demigod is?" I asked.  
"Eh?" he replied.  
"This should be interesting." I said, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"How?" they all said at once.  
"Weren't you listening? Isis and Horus," I said gesturing to the Kanes, "and I know that I'm a magician as well as a demigod. By the way, how do train for becoming a magician? I know it involves training."  
Everyone was perplexed except me. I did just say a mouthful that included a prophecy, magicians, and demigods.  
"Also, do I go to the 21st nome?" I asked.  
"Um..Sure?" Carter said.  
"Where would she stay?" Nico questioned. Seeing as I was a magician and a demigod, I could stay on either side.  
"How about I see the 21st nome, then decide. Or just go between the two." I answered, unsure.

AN: I was thinking about a Walt/Anubis/Nico/Sadie/Maria love pentagon. What do you think? Also, it's really hard to write a prophecy. Hoped you enjoyed! 


	5. Chapter 5 Brooklyn House?

AN: Thank you to those who review. Zia is coming this chapter!

"Maria come with me." Sadie said.

"I wanna come!" the Stoll brothers complained. So immature.

"Maybe next time, seeing as we don't know you well." Carter explained.

"You don't know her well!" Travis, again, complained.

"That's different."

"SO?" the brothers said in unison.

"Oh just shut up!" I yelled. I just wanted to go. They muttered what sounded like ancient greek cuss words. They gave up, for now.

"Am I supposed to go through that thing?" I asked, a little scared. "Can't I just shadow travel?"

"What's shadow travel?" the Kanes said at the same time. I forgot that they didn't know demigods.

"Shadow travel is something Hades kids do for transportation." Nico explained. "I don't think you should do it though. The first time I tried, I was out for two weeks. But I don't trust the portal thingy either. Your chose."

"Portal thingy? You're one with words, aren't you?" I mocked.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Make me!" I shouted back. He started to chase me around, never catching me. This went on for a few minutes and people were laughing. Travis and Connor were on the floor. Annabeth tried to hide her laughter, but didn't do a good job at it.

"Nanananana!" I mocked at him. I could see the anger and play in his eyes. I ducked down and he tripped over me.

"Whoaaa!" he said as he landed face first, on the ground. I stood up, laughed at him, and walked over to the portal.

"I'll take my chances, brother." I said to Nico. I waved to everyone and stepped through. It was worst than anything I had ever felt. My stomach went one way and my body another. I collapsed outside of it and a startled girl caught me. She helped me to a chair as Carter and Sadie came through. Carter started blushing.

"Hey Zia! I see you meet our new trainee." he said. "Maria-Zia Zia-Maria."

"Do we have to do that often? I mean the portal travel." I was not eager to do that again. I looked around and the first things I saw were a crocodile and a baboon.

"Gaaa!" I said freaking out a little. Sadie looked surprised at my outburst, as did Carter.

"Crocodile!" I yelped. I had a fear of those things.

"That's Philip of Maricodia. He won't hurt you, so don't worry." Carter explained.

"It protects us. Speaking of protecting, where is Bast?" she asked Carter. As if on cue, a woman jumped down from the ceiling. I took my bracelet off and it immediately turned into a sword. She hissed like a cat. I mean an actual cat. Everyone else in the room looked surprised too.

"Where did you get that? I don't think you have a Duat locker yet." Carter said bewildered.

"One, what the Hades is a Duat locker? Two, who is she? Three, it was my bracelet, thank you very much." I said in one breath. That was my new personal record. Everyone looked at me oddly. A young kid, no older than ten years old, raised his hand.

"What or who is Hades?" he asked. Crud. I forget that it was egyptian here.

"It's just something I say." I responded, hoping he didn't sense me lying. He shrugged and walked off. Yes! I'm still safe.

"Maria this is Bast, our protector. She lives with us. And a Duat locker is...well you'll learn that in the classes. Cool sword, by the way." she explained. It sucked that I had to take classes because I could never sit still. But I knew who Bast was, the goddess of cats.

"You have a goddess in the house. Awesome. Oh, let me put away my sword." I threw my it up in the air and it morphed into a bracelet. They had looks of awe.

"So when do we start?" I asked, ignoring their faces. "And seriously, what's the Duat?"

"The Duat is...well it's really hard to explain." Carter said.

"Good-bye, my kittens. Have a good day!" she said and jumped away.

"God I hate when she calls me a kitten!" Sadie whispered-yelled.

"Well, when do classes start? And do I have a room? If I don't it's okay, I'll go back to camp." I was talking a lot today. "Oh, and meanwhile, since you already know, do want to learn about demigods?"

"What are you talking about?" I heard from behind me. I forgot that Zia was still there. "What are demigods?" There was an awkward silence for about ten minutes. How did I forget she was there? The Kanes and I had a silent argument about telling her or not. It went along the lines of Sadie saying we should, Carter saying we shouldn't, and me making the choice. I don't do well under pressure. I started muttering a string of egyptian, greek, and english cuss words under my breath.

"Will someone answer me?" she was growing impatient. I had to say something.

"You can always trust dishonest people to be dishonest, but it's the honest ones who you can't trust." I was quoting Captain Jack Sparrow because he is freaking awesome. I also thought that it would confuse people, and I was right. Now everyone had a very perplexed look. I would've admired it, but I was in the middle of something. I did take pride, though.

"So, what shall we do?" I asked.

"You still haven't answered my question. What the Ra are demigods?" she practically yelled.

"That will come later, okay? I can't really say currently. Sorry. But at some point we'll have a party and you'll be invited. The Stoll brothers throw great parties." I said. It didn't really know why, but hey, whatever. I wasn't lying about the party. The day I came, they were partying. Why? I have no idea.

"Who are 'the Stoll brothers'?" she asked next.

AN: Sorry if you don't get the story! Basically, there's a quest coming up and Maria is gonna train as a magician for a chapter or two. Zia has no idea what demigods are, Anubis hasn't come in yet, and there is a really sad part next chapter. If you want, I can add Anubis next chapter. And it's a really sad part. 


	6. Chapter 6 What about Bast?

AN: if you cry, which you probably won't, don't blame me. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and Anubis!

Right, she doesn't know about them. Idiot!

"How about I get back to you on that?" I said and ran. Up stairs, not sure where I was going. I saw a room with black painting on the walls, and as a Hades kid, was intrigued. I stepped inside and it was deserted. Lucky me. I fell on the bed. It had nothing but a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. Maybe this was supposed to be my room. I poked at my necklace. I had had it for awhile. My mother left me after my birth and left me with a necklace. I wore it every day. I felt a connection to it. I hadn't paid attention to what was on it, though. I brought it out from under my shirt. It was a cat. Or a small lion. I couldn't tell which. I took a short nap for about an hour. Classes were supposed start soon.

Classes

"Gods can fade if people don't believe in them anymore." Sadie was going on and on about gods. I was sinking into my chair when a teenager, no older than 14, appeared at the door. My first thought was that it was Nico, but I didn't see how he found here.

"Lady Kane and Lady Blade, will you please join me for a moment?" he acted professional. Definitely not Nico. He would never call me 'Lady Blade'. How did he know my last name? I followed Sadie.

"What do you want Anubis?" Sadie was annoyed at him. It was easy to see. She had her hands on her hips.

"Lord Kane is also waiting, please follow me." Anubis said ignoring Sadie. She did a perfect death glare at him. It was one of those looks that said 'if looks could kill, you'd be dead.' He seemed unfazed.

"Is 'Lord Kane' Carter? And who is he exactly? And why am I coming?" I started asking.

"Yes, Anubis, he's a god, and I don't know why." she answered quickly. I was with a god. He had a death aura around him. It wasn't Hades, because I could tell he was egyptian.

My mouth started to taste like hair. CAT hair. I touched my amulet. It was burning hot. I knew that couldn't be good. How long was this hallway? It seemed to go on forever. Finally, we came to a domed rome. On the ceiling was a painted woman with constellations across her body. On the floor was a painted man that had trees and a river running across him.

"Anubis, why did you take the long way to the library?" He didn't answer her question.

"I wanted some time before you got into a bad mood. I have bad news. That Cat, Bast, is gone. At least partially. She as an anchor to this world through one thing. Or should I say person." he told the three of us. Then he looked at me. The Kanes looked grief stricken. Sadie looked like she was on the verge of tears. Carter looked like he hadn't processed it yet.

"I have a question then, why am I here? I didn't know her very well and it doesn't make sense why I'm here." Anubis didn't seem pleased with the question.

"May I see your amulet? The one you're wearing right now." How could he possibly know that? No one had ever seen it. I reluctantly took it off and handed it to him.

"Just as I thought." he clarified.

"What did you think? And give me my necklace back!" It was my favorite necklace ever. It was all I had from my mother.

"Do you really not know? I thought she would tell you." he was angry with me for no reason.

"What is your problem? I didn't do anything to you, Hades, I don't even know you, and you sound like you're angry at me! Why?" I yelled. At some points I just break. He had flinched when I said Hades. "You know Hades, don't you? You know about all the greek gods, too? Do you know about all of this? What about the quest?" He opened his mouth but I wasn't done. "Did you not tell anyone? So you've known all along, but haven't told anyone? I can see why she hates you Jackal!" Everyone seemed taken back by this. Anubis seemed the most surprised.

"So you do know?" I was about to slap him upside the head. I was about to summon skeletons at him.

"Violence isn't the answer. You should know that. But in this set of circumstances, slap him, or punch him. And this is me, Bast. But seriously, I hate that dog." Bast said in my mind. I must've looked pretty scared because pretty soon Carter asked:

"Are you okay?"  
"Honestly, I have no idea." I replied.

"There was only one person that called him jackal. Are you the 'anchor'?" she looked over me.

"I'm being possessed. I am being possessed." I repeated.

"You're not being possessed, Maria, don't worry. You're not being possessed. I'm not going to even ask if you want to give over our body. You know my kittens acted the same way a while ago. Not with me mind you. They'll tell later probably." Bast chided.

"Just shut up, okay?" I said in my head.

"You know I'm gonna go back to camp. It's not good for Hades kids to hold grudges. I'll be in my cabin if you need me." with that I disappeared. I did mean to go to my cabin, I really did. Instead, I ended up at a graveyard. My head told me I couldn't do that again. I climbed up a tree to take a look around. I spotted Nico across the graveyard.

"Nico! Hi!" I said waving my hand. I'm wasn't sure if he heard me. He was wearing headphones. I did a high pitched whistle. Anubis could hear that from under the yard. He turned around so quickly he fell off the tombstone. He looked around and saw me on the tree. He let out a sigh.

"Nico! Come over here!" I yelled.

"Why?" he yelled back.

"Because I'm too lazy to go over there!" I replied. He got up as I sat down. It took him a couple minutes.

"Hey bro. How be you?" I had my own way of saying things.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"How do you think?" I replied sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know, you didn't tell me." he said in the same tone.

"Well it wasn't the 'portal thingy', by the way I will always mock you with that, so it was shadow travel. I meant to go to the cabin. Where is this place anyway? My mind wandered."

"'Here' is the closest graveyard to camp. Don't know how far though. How did you find me? Usually they think I'm far off somewhere. They are idiots." he said. "Move over I want to sit down."

"I agree that they are idiots. But you're one too." I mocked as I ruffled his hair. He slapped my hand away and tried to fix it.

"Why?" he had big puppy eyes. I had learned to use the Duat locker and I stored my camera.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's on my camera." I pulled my camera out of the Duat. He almost fell off the tree. I took a picture.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as he pulled himself back into the tree.

"Are you ok? You almost hit your head. Unless you already have. Do you want to see the pictures or not?" I mocked.

"Give me the camera. What does this have to do with pictures anyway?" he asked. I showed him the pictures. He tried to grab it. I threw it into my Duat locker.

"How did you get that picture? Where did you put it? Give it back!" he yelled, grabbing the air.

"I live in the same cabin as you. I'm your sister. It's in my Duat locker, I'll tell you later. And no, I will not give it back. So, Ha." I told him.

"Please don't tell anyone!" he pleaded.

"I won't, not now anyway." I replied. He was annoyed. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Don't give me puppy dog eyes." I complained. I put my hand over my face. "If I gave it to you than I would have no leverage over you."

"Explain the Duat locker thing then." he said. I told him. I got private lessons from Carter because we would have to leave soon.

"So magicians can use it if they get the hang of it. It's pretty cool." I summed up. "Do you want a demonstration?" he nodded. I took off my sword bracelet and focused. I imagined a school locker in front of me. I won't say the combination though. I put my sword in front of me and my hands vanished. Nico had a shocked look on his face. I put my sword down and grabbed my camera. SNAP. Another picture for my collection. He recovered from the flash and tried to snatch it. I grabbed my sword and threw my camera behind me. At the last minute, it disappeared. I jumped off the tree.

"Let's go to camp. I think I can handle that far for shadow travel. We need to pack for the trip." I said.

"What trip- oh that one. Usually we leave right away. What about Sadie and Carter? They have to come too." he stated.

"Bet I can beat you there!" And I disappeared. I fell on my bed and yelled:

"I beat you!"

"Whatever!" he yelled back. He had set up a curtain wall between the beds. I shifted them aside. They immediately fell.

"You didn't do a good job. This is actually kind of sad." I mocked. "Do you need me to fix them? I'll probably do it anyway. Eventually."

"Can we pack up now?" he wimp-ishly asked.

"Sure." I answered. We started emptying our drawers to look for stuff. I had forgotten that I never unpacked. "You know, I'm already packed. I'm going to the sword arena." He mumbled something I didn't catch. I took it as a yes.

On my way people looked at me. I guess being gone for a couple days and not getting eaten is a big thing. I went to look for Percy. I wanted to fight. I saw him in a fight with Annabeth and it looked pretty intense. It was both with swords and yelling. I decided not to interrupt. That might be painful. I attacked a dummy instead. A certain hellhound had a different idea, though.

"Hey Miss O'Leary!" I said petting her. I grabbed the frisbee/shield and sent it sailing. She bounded after it. Unfortunately, that made her go through Percy and Annabeth. They quickly broke apart.

"Sorry!" I yelled to them. It was partially my fault anyway. They did seem a little happy to see me back. Annabeth motioned me over.

"How much did you hear?" she asked. I thought that was an odd question.

"Nothing at all. Why?" I ignored my question.

"Have you packed? We're leaving soon." she replied. "What about Sadie and Carter? They need to come to." I got a grin on my face.

"Follow me. I have a way to get to them." I said still smiling. "We need to get to a place with no one but us." Percy raised his hand. "Why are you raising your hand?"

"I was going to offer a place. We could go to the Big House." he offered.

"Sure. Chiron already knows." I replied and bolted. They were following me. As we got to the big room, I checked to make sure. I also searched for a pyramid or obelisk. I found a small pyramid game, but a pyramid none the less. I yelled for them. They came rushing into the room sweating.

"Yelling match?" I asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Why are we here? I don't see how any of this could help us." he said picking up a record. I pointed to the pyramid. "And that is?"

"Gods, just let me show you." I set it on the ground and focused. Opening a portal took all my energy, but I need to practice. "Brooklyn house, 21st nome." I said aloud. A door appeared on the wall and Annabeth hit Percy. I'm not sure why. Sand poured from nowhere, and got everywhere on the floor.

"After you." Percy said, waving his arms.

"Would you like me to go first or last? Actually, I'll go first." I said and jumped into the door. I appeared at the front of a warehouse, thinking it had misfired. I stepped out of the way before they barreled into me. I spit some sand out of my mouth. I focused on top of the warehouse and saw something. It was a 5 or 6 story mansion on top.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked.

"We're here." I replied still focusing on the mansion.

"Where is here?" Percy asked. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Fun of Questing at School

AN: Sorry about the little Anubis in the last chapter, I will put more in this one. Probably.

"Look closely right there." I said pointing at the top of the warehouse.

"What are you talk-? Oh, I see it now." Annabeth remarked. "It's beautiful." Percy still didn't get it.

"What the Hades are you talking about? I don't see anything." he said annoyed. I grabbed his head, steered it in the right direction and pointed. "Oh."

"Do you see it now?" I said sarcastically. He mumbled some cuss words. I walked up the previously invisible steps. They followed behind me. I banged on the door. Nothing.

"Stand back." I said, pointing at the door. I spoke the first thing that came to mind. "Ha-di!"

The first thing that happened was the door exploded into shards. After that about twenty people had things pointed at me, including my two half-blood friends. Most of the people had long staffs and wands in their hands. A couple people had fancy swords. The swords had a crevice that looked like the moon. They looked awesome.

"I come in peace. Please do not blast me to pieces. Annabeth and Percy, you are not helping. Magicians, I've been here before, I just need to talk to Sadie and Carter. Okay?" I said, not taking a breath. It was easy to persuade them. Everyone put their weapons down. It was nice not to be in a life-or-death situation. I made my way to Sadie's room, looking for her first. Luckily, she was in her room. Unluckily, she was kissing Anubis. I sneaked out of the room. I was sure she would catch me, but she didn't. I looked for Carter instead. He was in his room, sleeping. I threw a book at him. It hit him in his stomach. He grabbed his sword, wide awake, about to kill me.

"Not cool." he said. He kept his sword out, just in case.

"I give you reaction points. That was quick. We have to leave soon." I told him.

"Leave where?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why is everyone asking me? I'm about as clueless as you." It was bugging me that everyone expected me to do something.

"How'd you get here?" he asked me.

"Portal." I answered simply. He looked impressed. I headed out his bedroom door. "Oh, by the way, go get Sadie. I don't want to. Meet me in the library and I'll shadow you out."

"Shadow? You know, you'll probably tell me when we get there."

"That I will. Or you could ask Percy and Annabeth."

"Who are they?"

"Right, you don't know anyone. You'll meet them later." I left. I grabbed Annabeth's and Percy's arms and lead them to the library. They seemed surprised at first, but then started following. I walked into the center of the library and sat on the ground. I seriously needed a nap after this. I was the only one who sat down, but I didn't care. I sat on Geb, the earth god, looking up at Nut, the sky goddess. I had to memorize both sets for training. It sucked.

It took forever for them to get there. When they came Sadie was panting.

"Why on earth are you so tired?"

"Carter told me there was an emergency. Oh Carter I'm gonna-" She said while aiming her fist fat his face.

"Enough! We are getting nowhere with fighting. We need to go to camp and leave." Annabeth commanded. Sadie and I looked at her with appreciation. The boys were scared to death. I held my laughter.

"So, I'm gonna travel everyone out. Please don't puke or anything. It is a little weird. I haven't tried with so many people. Or any people at all." I admitted. I grabbed people's arms so they wouldn't stray into shadows. I thought of camp halfblood and the back of my eerie cabin. That was a well hidden place so people didn't see us. I felt shadows develop around me even though my eyes were closed. Someone squirmed around, but I ignored them. In a minute, I appeared surrounded by people and trees. Luckily, I had aimed pretty well. Unluckily, it was in the forest by the cabin. Also unluckily, there was a scorpion the size of a car. Also, also unluckily, I was about to faint. I had used too much energy. Annabeth and Percy recognized it for some reason.

Everyone burst into action except me. I just fell into a pile. I could barely lift my arms and, before I knew it, I was out.

Annabeth POV

I hated those scorpions with all my heart. As you know, I had dealt with them before. That was the year with the labyrinth. I ran to fight. Everyone went with me. That thing didn't have a chance. Sadie and Carter grabbed weird staffs and boomerangs. I personally grabbed my dagger. Within five seconds the thing was ashes. I turned around to find Maria lying on the ground, pale as a ghost.

"Someone help me get her up! She needs ambrosia." I yelled at them. Surprisingly, Nico came running out and immediately saw her on the ground.

"Oh my Gods, what happened to her?" He rushed over. He was also pale, but that was natural. He looked like all the time. I focused my attention to Maria. Nico had picked her up and started to carry her to the cabin. He was a little slow from her weight. I ran over to him and helped with carrying her. We laided her on the bed and I check her temperature. I am no medic, but I'm pretty sure if someone's forehead is burning, it isn't a good thing. Percy came running running in with ambrosia and nectar.

"Is she okay?" He said while handing me the supplies. I tilted her head up so she could swallow it. She coughed a little and I saw a lump go down her throat. I exhaled.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She might be asleep for a while. Where did Sadie and Carter go?" I asked.

"Oh, we should probably get them." He said. Maria coughed.

"Let's go. I don't want them to wander out in front of everybody." As I said that, the Kanes came wandering in.

"Why did you leave us?" Sadie yelled. Then she looked at Maria. "Oh."

"We'll wake her in an hour. By then we'll have to leave. I'll take you guys to the big house. You can rest there." I told them and walked out the door. I could tell they were following me. "Have fun. Sorry about the stuff here. Chirons a bit..uh...old."

I headed to the sword arena. It relieved my stress to fight.

Maria POV

I woke up in my bed, with a major headache. I sat up all too fast, just for the blood to rush to my head. It was sucky.

"What the Ra? Gods I hate when I faint!" I said to myself.

"What?" a familiar voice asked. "You awake?"

"Yes, and half-asleep at that. We should probably get going. How long was I out?"

"About an hour or so. I'll go get them."

"No, you can finish packing. I'll go get them. Tell them that I'm not dead." With that I stood up, stretched a little, and walked out the doors. I knew Percy was in the sword arena, like always, and assumed Annabeth would be with him. I was right. They again were in a sword-yelling fight. I had to break it up. I walked within 10 feet of them, still didn't notice me. I whistled in their ears and then blocked their strikes.

"What the Hades was that for?" Annabeth yelled, rubbing her ear.

"Only way to get your attention. We have to leave. Where did you hide Sadie and Carter?" I asked.

"Big House. Seriously, how do you whistle that loud?" I didn't pay attention after she said the location. I went running off to the Big House. I got in and saw to people asleep in chairs. I whistled again. They jumped up. Carter had his sword, while Sadie had her wand.

"Wake up sleepyheads, time to leave." I said. "That's the second time today you pointed that sword at me."

"Sorry. That's why people usually let me sleep. Except Sadie." He glared at her. At laughed quietly.

"You suck at death glares. Or any glares at all. You need to practice. I've already mastered it." I mocked. He tried to glare at me next. "Yeah, you definitely suck." Sadie laughed at his pouty expression.

"Come on. Let's get to the car." I said. I ran to pick up my bag and thought I could just store it in the duat. So, I did. That was so much easier. Argus picked us up. The Kanes resisted getting in the car. Eventually, I pushed them in and sat before they could get out. I stuck my tongue out at them, signaling my victory. Sadie did an actually good death glare, but it got canceled out by Carter. He really needed to work on it.

After a few hours, we came across a place that reminded me.

"Stop! I think we're here." I told Argus and the others. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I just stepped out and viewed my surroundings. I couldn't remember when I had been there, all I knew is it was important.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get up!" I commanded.

"Why are we taking orders from her?" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"I can hear you, you know." I said back to him. Everyone did get up, and I pointed to a building. "There, that's where we need to go." Nico was still asleep in the car, so I decided to wake him up. I whistled. Everyone covered their ears. He got up and almost hit me while at it. Instead, he hit his head on the car door. I just laughed.

"You're very graceful." I mocked and took a picture. I threw it behind me, directly at Percy, to see what he would do. He freaked out and almost slapped it. It flew into my locker right before it hit his face. I started to laugh at him and Nico, for being idiots. Annabeth and Sadie joined me at laughing at them.

"We should probably get going." Annabeth said, between laughs. I led the way, seeing as I was the one who stopped the car. I had gone to school there, as soon as I saw the name of the school.

"Gillian High school." I stated.

"You went to high school?"

"I'm 16, so, yeah. Did you not know that? If your answer is that I'm really short, don't. Not unless you want skeletons in your bed." I said, keeping a straight face. Nobody said anything. We started walking in school. I went directly to the principal's office. He was the first one I needed to talk to. I was surprised when I found his office. I guess the map had embedded itself in my mind.

"Excuse me, Mr. principal, but I need to talk to you." He motioned us forth.

"Welcome back, Ms. Blade. What brings you here?" he asked. We hadn't prepared a story so I came up with one.

"These guys are new and I'm back. We were hoping we could go to school...?" I somewhat questioned.

"Of course. Where is the paperwork?" he asked.

"We don't have papers. It's kind of a long story that I would love to share with you later. Can we go to school please?" I pleaded. "Or can I take them on a tour?"

"You may take them on a tour, but you will not be registered as a student unless you give me your papers." he stated, waving us off. I silently cheered. I was going for, at least, looking around. I left the office and wove around the desks.

"Where to first?" I asked. "There's the Cafeteria, Classrooms, Gym, lockers, and...uh...the Library." Annabeth was the first to respond.

"Library!" she yelled. Some people looked at us.

"Annabeth, quiet. We are in school. We're supposed to act normal." I told her. "Follow me." I started my way down the hall. We made it there in a couple minutes. Some people looked at me like I was an animal. Some were probably thinking 'What is a 12 year old doing in our school?'

I didn't care. I had gotten used to stuff like that. A few people knew me and said hi, but nothing else. As soon as we were in the library, everyone rushed to the mythology section. There was enough room for all of them. The Kanes grabbed books about greeks, while Nico and the others grabbed books about the egyptians. I wondered if the demi-gods would actually be able to read the books. I just sat and grabbed a book about titans. I thought I was going to need the information. I tried to focus on the book and managed to read a couple sections. Everyone eventually put their books back while I leaned back against the bookcase. I was happy I did that because I saw my best friend. She was a little taller than me, but still short.

"Alice!" I said.

"Maria!" We hugged. The librarian shushed us.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in six months." she said quieter.

"I've been in the state, but I had to go somewhere." I explained.

"Where?" she asked.

"Camp." I said. I couldn't tell her about what kind of camp. "Do you want to meet my camp friends? We're going to be here for a few days."

"Sure. Why not?" We turned the corner so I could introduce her.

"Alice this is Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Sadie, and Carter." I said, while pointing to them. "This is my friend Alice."

Percy looked at her interested. He shook her hand. He sat back down and whispered to Annabeth. I wondered if they were arguing again. Maybe.

"Wanna catch up? Let's let them read." She said. We grabbed two chairs and started talking. She had a boyfriend now, which was the main topic.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Alex. He's so sweet. He brought me a red rose!" she said excitedly.

"Was yesterday your anniversary?" I asked.

"Yep." she answered.

"You're so lucky! Is he tall or short like us?"

"Eh...medium." Our conversation was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth. Finished your book? As you know Alice, this is Annabeth. She's my camp friend." Annabeth shot me a look.

"Hey, Alice, I'll be back in a minute. I need to talk to her for a second." I told her. "Sorry." I dragged Annabeth to a different section.

"What is it? You know something about her. What is it?" I got straight to the point.

"She's a demigod." she said simply.

"Of course." I said. Annabeth eyed me.

"Of course?" she asked.

"We do..did everything together. Half the time, people can't tell the difference between us. If she could be any more like me, she would be a demigod. Is that what you and Percy were whispering about?" She didn't answer. In fact, she didn't move.

"I'm gonna go back to her. I won't tell yet." I walked off.

"Sorry about leaving. What you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Why isn't anything moving? I dropped my book and it hasn't touched the ground." She pointed to a book.

"I was right. Okay, focused on time moving. Can you do that? You have dyslexia, right?"

"Yeah, like you. Seriously, what is happening?" She was starting to hyperventilate. I had no idea what that would do.

"Alice, calm down. You have to breath in and out. Talk to me about something you like. How about your day? Or how's your family doing?" I said while patting her back. "It's going to be fine. Now we literally are sisters. Well, half sisters." She smiled. Her breathing slowed down and she hugged me.

"You are the only person who can calm me down. So, how do I get time moving again?" she said.

"Just focus on something in the future. Like seeing your boyfriend again. Or going to camp with me." I suggested. She smiled wider. With a thud, her book hit the floor and time went on. "Let's go talk with my friends."

We started walking down the aisles, like nothing was wrong. We finally found them. We sat down.

"So, exciting news. How about we go outside to talk?" I stood and waited. They eventually got up and followed me. I went out the back doors.

"What's the 'exciting news'?" Nico asked.

"Alice is a demigod. And she's the important one we came to look for." I said. "Okay, Alice, You know how we had a mythology unit? Remember that was the only thing we got an A on? That's cause we are demigods. And you know how I said I went to camp? That's camp half-blood. It's awesome. I'm new also. But you're even more powerful. I'll explain that later. Anyway, you have to ditch school and come with us." I explained. Percy was looking around, his hand in his pocket. He probably thought someone was going to attack. He was right. A minute later a sound echoed. A scream of pure terror. We all ran toward the sound.

That idea was stupid. I ran head into a cyclops. It stopped yelling and grinned evilly. Everyone else had stopped and stared. I wasn't so lucky and crashed into it. Percy had uncapped his sword, Annabeth got her dagger, and Nico got his ring and it turned to a dark, black blade. Sadie and Carter got their staffs and wands. The first thing that happened was that Sadie threw her wand like a boomerang and it hit the monster square in the head. It was stuned for just long enough for someone to stab it. It looked down and threw away the sword. I was quiet so I could sneak behind him and kill it. My plan mostly worked. I got behind it and sliced its head. It stopped moving and went limp and fell over. It burst into dust. Well, mostly. Alice managed to freeze time again. Everyone was still, except her and me.

"Sorry! I don't know how to control it." she said

"It's fine. I just wonder why it doesn't affect me. Remember what I said before, look forward to something." I said. She smiled and the monster finished bursting to dust. They all looked at us, wondering how I got over there that fast.

"Come on. Let's try to get to camp with no fighting. No more fighting, anyway. We still have a lot to talk about." I kind of ordered. They put their swords away and stood.

"Where exactly do we go?" Carter asked.

"Camp Half-Blood of course."

AN: I was gonna add Anubis, but I couldn't find anywhere to put him. :( Anyway, I'm sorry I took so long. I had writers block in the middle of the chapter. I'll try to do the next one sooner. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Quest isn't over

AN: Hullo.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Maria, it belongs to Rick Riordan.

"We need a car." I said. It sounded stupid, but it was true.

"I have an idea." Annabeth said. "We need to get to the highway. Anyone got a drachma?"

"Not that again!" Percy complained.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie asked.

"Can't we just get a taxi?" Percy ignored Sadie.

"Well, does anyone have regular money?" Annabeth asked. I raised my hand. So did Alice. I brought my wallet out and showed them.

"That's a lot of money. Where did you get that?" Nico asked.

"A lot of hard work. It took me about a year." I said. "What? Have none of you ever had a job?" Alice raised her hand. "Well, of course you have." She grinned. "Anyway, let's get a taxi."

We wandered around, trying to find a road. Luckily, it was Brooklyn, which had a lot of roads. I did a whistle and one immediately came over.

"Seven people in a five person car?" the cab driver said.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." I reassured him. "I call shotgun!" Everyone groaned. I just stuck my tongue out. They smashed themselves together to fit. I quietly laughed. Percy said the location. In an hour, we were back at camp.

"Is this the place?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let us out here." Annabeth said. As soon as the cab left, Sadie and Carter looked around.

"Seriously, where are we? This is a farm, not a camp." Carter said.

"Other way around, my friend." I said. He looked at it. "By the way, just staring at it won't do anything." He blushed. "Follow me."

I headed straight toward the gateway. I passed through it with ease. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico followed me. The others stood outside and looked. I grabbed Alice's and Sadie's arms, Sadie grabbed Carter's, and I dragged all of them through.

"Whoa." Was all they could say. I admit that I was surprised when I came too. It is gigantic. I mean, the Kanes had been here before, but never could stay long.

"I suppose someone has to give you guys a tour. I'll go get someone. I'm also new." I said. "Just, stay here. Annabeth, Percy, or Nico?" They discussed for a minute.

"Annabeth. No offense to the boys or anything, but she seems nicest." Alice said. I was surprised. When I met them, Percy seemed nicest. Whatever. I headed to the Athena cabin. I knocked on the open door.

"Annabeth? Hello?" I peered inside. Instead of her, someone jumped from behind the door. He scared me so much I almost punched him in the face. Instead of that, I slapped him. He looked shocked.

"Sorry, primary defence. Who are you? And where is Annabeth?" I asked looking around. I stepped in and continued looking.

"I'm fine, thank you very much. Annabeth is fine, don't worry. I don't know about you though." He grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. I shadow traveled to the other side of the room.

"Are you trying to steal me or something? You won't get me that easily." I took out my sword. I shadow traveled outside. "See ya!" I made my way toward Poseidon cabin, without a thought in mind.

"Percy? I need your help. I don't think the quest is over." He immediately ran over to me. "I think Annabeth's gone." He looked like he was about to kill someone.

"What happened? Where is Annabeth? Explain what happened." I told him everything.

"I didn't see her in the arena so I expected he took her. At least I slapped him." He kind of smiled at that.

"Did he say where he took her?" he asked.

"I didn't stay long enough. I didn't get his name either. We should tell Chiron."

"Bad plan. He doesn't trust you. I shouldn't have said that."

"Too late, why doesn't he trust me? Is that what you guys were arguing about? Answer me."

"He also doesn't trust Sadie and Carter. Because you're egyptian."

"Which side were you on? About trusting us?"

"You're side. So was Annabeth."

"Why were you arguing then?" We were interrupted by my brother Nico. "Hey Nico." I waved to him.

"So where's Annabeth?" he asked.

"Were you listening in on our conversation? What is it with brothers?"

"I'm sorry. You're cabin is next to mine. I couldn't help but hear you."

"Wow. You're a terrible liar Nico. And it's our cabin, not yours."

"Sorry. When are we leaving? I want to come with."

"Whoa, you're jumping ahead we-" Percy got cut off by me.

"Tomorrow. Don't tell Chiron." Nico nodded. Percy agreed reluctantly. "Nico, would you mind Sadie staying in our cabin? I don't know about Carter, but I think we have an extra bed." Nico blushed. "Oh, I get it. You like her! I don't need to be the daughter of Aphrodite to see that. So she can stay in our cabin."

"Carter can stay with me." Percy volunteered.

"Okay, I'll deliver the news. They're in the big house, right? No, they're by the gate. See ya." I ran off toward the gate. I only saw Alice.

"Where are the others?" I asked her.

"They went to that house." She said while pointing to the Big House.

"Okay, you can't have a tour yet. Annabeth has been kidnapped. Come on." I dragged her to the big house. I found Carter on the floor, unconscious. Sadie was nowhere in sight. I shook Carter. By my judgement, he had a broken wrist. I muttered a few healing spells and bandaged it with some cloth. I heard a shriek behind me. I turned around with my sword in hand. The guy was back, and he had Alice over his shoulders.

"What is your obsession with girls?" I yelled as I charged. I grabbed Alice's foot, and shadow traveled to the other side of the room. Alice landed with a thud on the floor.

"Ow." she said and got up.

"Daughter of Hades and daughter of Kronos, working together. Fantastic." he said, annoyed. Alice was shocked put started to kick him. We had taken karate before, and that was probably the best year of my life.

"Alice!" She looked behind her long enough to catch Carters sword and not get hit by the guy. She started hitting him with the sword like she had done it all her life. I joined her. He turned and started to run, but I knocked him out with the hilt of my blade. We high-fived.

"Nice! Go wake Carter up, I'll get this guy." I grabbed a chair, a bunch of rope, and the guy. I managed to haul him into the chair and make very intricate knots. That was my specialty. I could either make or untie small knots. I was always called up front to untie a knot the kids made. In a minute, he was tied and couldn't get out. Alice was making no progress.

"Need some help? Go watch him and tell me if he wakes up. Take the guys sword." she nodded and went to wait. "Plug your ears and give me Carter's sword." She found it on the floor and tossed it over. She plugged her ears. I did a high-pitched whistle. Carter immediately got up. So did our prisoner. He tossed and turned trying to break the bonds.

"It won't work. They're magic. Resistance is futile." I said trying to keep a straight face. "Where did you take Annabeth and Sadie?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He grinned. I leaned his chair back just enough that it was about to fall over.

"Do want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked.

"Depends what are they?"

"The easy way is you tell me where the are, why you captured them, and how you got them. The hard way is- well, that varies. What's your choice?"

"I'll take the hard way." he said, still grinning.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." I let him drop to the floor. He fell with a thud as I turned to Alice and Carter.

"Want egyptian or greek?" I asked them. They shrugged.

"Greek."

"Okay then, step back." I focused on a skeleton coming up out of the ground. It must have worked, because I heard gasps. I turned to him. "Do you want the hard way anymore?" He looked a little panicked. Then he grinned and disappeared. He reappeared on the other side of the room. "Skeleton, Attack!" My skeleton minion chased the guy. He disappeared into sand leaving my skeleton confused. I willed it back into the ground.

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

"Hey! You have my sword!" he said grabbing for the sword on the ground.

"Right now, it doesn't matter who he is. We need to find you a weapon." I told her. "Come on. Oh, and Carter, I'm really sorry about Sadie. By the way, Percy said you could stay in his cabin."

I dragged Alice with me to the toolshed.

"Why are we at a toolshed?" she asked.

"Look inside." She slowly opened the door.

"Oh. My. Gods." She reached in and pulled one out. "This is so cool! But it's really heavy."

"Then that's not the one for you. Here try this one." I handed her a golden medium sized blade.

"This one is perfect. Can I go attack a dummy?" She was so excited.

"Of course, I'll come with." I stood by her. I didn't want her to get captured.

"I love it. Where'd you get all this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm betting that morphs into something. Can I see it?" She handed it to me. I looked on it. I found a small button. As soon as I clicked it, it shrunk into a necklace. I handed it back.

"What does yours do?" I handed her my bracelet. "It's a bracelet."

"So it seems. Give it back." She handed it back. I tossed it in the air and it transformed into a beautiful silver sword. "Ta-da!" She clapped. I threw it up again and it went back to a silver bracelet.

"Cool." She wrapped her necklace around her wrist.

"I need you to follow me into the forest. We'll be fine. I need to talk to you. Privately. Follow me." I walked calmly into the forest. She followed behind. I headed to Zeus's fist. "Well, sit down with me? Oh wait! I've got a great idea! Follow me!" I ran to the Poseidon cabin again. Alice was on my heels. "Stop stepping on me!" Finally, we made it to his cabin. I banged on his door. He yanked it open and looked panicked.

"Meeting right now, at Zeus's fist. I'm getting Nico and Carter. Or his Carter in there?"

"Carter's by the lake. Do you want me to get him?" he asked.

"No, I can do it. Make sure no one captures Alice. He's trying to pick us girls off one by one. If you see him just knock him out and make sure he doesn't move."

"What about you?"

"I can protect myself." I smiled. I walked toward the beach. I saw Carter throwing rocks in the water. He was upset. I poked him. He moved a little and I sat next to him.

"It isn't your fault. We're gonna have a meeting. Come on, you can't sulk forever. Zia wouldn't approve." He perked up when I Zia.

"Fine." He and I stood up. "Why are we going to this cabin?"

"To get Nico. He's part of the quest." I walked into the room. It was my cabin, after all. He was asleep on his bed. I poked him a couple times. He squirmed a little then flipped over. "Get up brother. It's not nap time. We have to save Annabeth and Sadie." He perked up when I said Sadie. Then he blushed when he saw Carter. "Oh, Carter, Nico likes your sister and your sister likes him. You fine with that?" Nico was now completely red, as was Carter. I always loved embarrassing people. "Okay, let's go. Wait." I took a picture of both of them. I wasn't going to miss an opportunity like that. "Okay, I'm good, let's go." I grabbed their arms and hauled them along. I went straight to the forest, to find Percy on the ground and Alice fighting for her life. I immediately joined.

"Finally you came! Help!" she yelled. I was already there, hitting him. Eventually, he went to sand and appeared behind us. I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground, his nose bleeding.

"Anyone got some rope?" I asked. Carter grabbed some. I pushed him to a tall boulder and started knotting. I muttered a spell under my breath and the rope glowed. I had to wake Percy up.

"Plug your ears." I told them. I did my whistle. Everyone jumped a little. The bad guy woke up and so did Percy. Percy rubbed the back of his head.

"Gods, you could wake up the dead." he said.

"I can do that already. Do you want to see Annabeth's capturer?" I asked. He nodded. I pointed him toward it.

"That's a cyclops. He's a cyclops." he said. I was surprised too. I went up to take a close look. Instead of two eyes, I saw one. He grinned.

"You're right. I am a cyclops." he said. He keep staring into my eyes. I looked toward the other guys.

"That explains a lot. By the looks of it, he's the runt, about twelve, has a grudge against someone. I have no idea how he got in or why he's capturing the girls. The powerful ones at that." I explained.

"What do you mean 'that explains a lot' and 'the powerful ones'." Nico asked.

"When he grabbed me, he almost squashed me. And he left a bump on Percy's head. And I mean the powerful ones because we're the most dangerous and most powerful girls. Sadie's a magician with magic, Annabeth's the best person at battle tactics I know, Alice is the daughter of the freaking titan Kronos, and I'm the daughter of Hades and a magician." I explained.

I turned around and looked at the prisoner. He was struggling against his bonds.

"Dude, they're magic. You can't break them. Only I can. You can't escape them either. Where is Annabeth and Sadie?" I asked him very irritated. Alice grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"How about you sit down and I'll interrogate him? You don't have very good judgement right now."

"And you don't have very good interrogating skills." I snapped. She looked offended. "Sorry! You're right. Call if you need my help." I went to lay down on some rocks. I slowly drifted into sleep. Bad plan.

I was a chicken with my head. Embarrassing, I know. I focused on being a regular human. Poof. I was normal-ish. I drifted into the darkness. I was kind of walking and a familiar boy appeared next to me.

"Anubis? What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just wandering. Have fun." He waved as I kept walking. I couldn't stop myself. I walked right into a dungeon where I saw two familiar girls. They were asleep on iron beds. They were scarred and bruised. I couldn't say anything to them. It was like I was a ghost. Actually, I was one.

They woke up, stretched, and rubbed their arms. Sadie muttered some spells and some of the scars faded.

"How long are we going to be here?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know." Sadie answered. I wanted to go and help them, but I couldn't move. I was sucked away into the darkness again.

I woke up with a jolt and knocked my head on someone elses.

"Ow." I leaned back down against the rocks, rubbing my forehead. I seemed to hit the other person harder. "Who did I hit?"

"Your brother." Alice said, giggling.

"Alice, you are giggling like a school girl. Stop it." I told her. She stopped and grinned. "Alice, you are a nut. Anyway, I kinda, sorta know where Annabeth and Sadie are."

"Where?" Percy, Carter, and Nico yelled at the same time. They proceeded to turn red at the same time. I took a picture. SNAP.

"They're in a dungeon. They bruised and scarred. I don't know if they're getting food or not. I think we need to go today."

"You're right. Let's get going." Percy said.

"Wait, we need to pack water bottles and food and supplies. Hey, where's the cyclops?" I asked.

"He's still there." Percy said.

"He still trying to disappear?" I asked. They nodded. "He's an idiot. Was he not listening?"

"Probably." Alice said. "Anyway, how are we getting supplies?"

"The kitchens?" I offered.

"What about the cyclops?" Nico asked.

"I'll get back to that. Did you get any information from him?"

"He said his name was David. He didn't tell us anything else important. Just tried to annoy us." Alice explained.

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

"I'm guessing that's why you went to wake me up."

"Precisely."

"Okay, the plan. Percy?"

"What?" He was confused.

"You usually come up with battle plans. Do you have a plan or our we winging it?" I asked him. "Or does anyone have a plan?"

"Actually, I do." Carter said.

"Awesome. What is it?" We all turned to him. He started to explain.

"Well, I'm betting you guys know you're way around camp, so you can get the food and supplies."

"I can do that. I'll get the supplies." I volunteered.

"Okay, we also need a way out. And we can't tell... what's-his-name about it."

"Chiron." Percy corrected.

"Who?" Carter asked.

"The guy we can't tell."

"Oh."

"Anyway," I cut in, "we should start. Carter, since you're not a demigod and nobody knows you, you need to pressure the cyclops into giving information. We're going to need every detail we can get."

"I don't have a job. But I have a way to get out." Alice said.

"Okay, you do that. Nico come with me, I'm gonna need help with food. And other things." I ordered. "Everyone got the plan? Good. If Chiron asks what we're doing, make a cover story. Then tell us the same cover story so he doesn't get suspicious. Let's meet here tomorrow."

We split up and went to the places we needed to be. Nico followed me. He was running to keep up with my walking.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Nico asked, now walking backwards.

"You are going to the mess hall to ask for food. Get water bottles and snacks. I'm going to do something else. Have fun." I parted away from him. I went to the Hermes cabin.

"Travis and Connor, I need you're help." They immediately appeared at the door.

"What do you need?" Travis asked. He leaned against the door.

"I need you to steal some stuff for me." I told them. They got a crazy look on their faces.

"What would that be?" Connor questioned.

"I need you to steal medicine and supplies without Chiron knowing or finding out. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Depends. What do we get out of it?" Travis asked. They were starting to annoy me.

"I'll give you two drachmas."

"Four."

"Two."

"Three."

"Deal." I finished. "I'll pay you later. Don't tell anyone about this. Swear on River Styx that you won't tell anyone about this unless I say otherwise."

"We swear." they said in unison. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"By the way, I need you to do this soon. Before tomorrow. So around now." I told them. "I'll be going now. Leave it at my door when you're done." I left and went to the mess hall.

"Nico? Any luck?" I asked into thin air. He appeared in front of me.

"I got some snacks, but I couldn't get water bottles. They just won't give me any." He informed me.

"Did you sit at our table?"

"No. Does that really matter?"

"Of course it does." I walked to our table and sat. I wanted a water bottle so I thought of that. I felt a breeze and saw a bottle full of water in front of me. Bast gasped in my head.

"How'd you get that?" She asked. It was a little annoying.

"If you think of it a wind spirt gives it to you." I told her in my head. "As long as it's a food or drink."

"Weird." She replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get a few more and then leave. I want to take a nap." About ten more water bottles came and I stored them in my locker. I headed back to my cabin and drifted off. Big, big mistake.

AN: Sorry this took a while. I went to the beach for a few days and the only way you could have wifi was in a room on the lobby floor. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9 When Good Girls Go Evil

AN: Hullo, How are you? I'm going to try to update once a week. That work for you?

Okay, so yesterday I was telling you about how I shouldn't have slept? Yeah, I'll tell you about that now.

I fell asleep on my bed, as usual. I was too tired to do anything else. My ba decided to do something else. I floated up and away from my body, out the window, and into darkness. Not fun. I ended up walking and seeing Anubis again.

"Hullo Anubis. Are you gonna keep walking with me this time?" I asked. Then I stopped, as did he.

"Nice to see you're not a chicken. Or a cat. Would you like to sit down?" He was acting like an actual gentlemen. Weird.

"Sure, why not? What do you want to talk about? Or are you helping with the quest?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Do you know where Sadie is?" he asked me.

"Oh, so that's what this is about. You like her. And don't say you don't like her because you kissed." I said. He blushed.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Why, you just told me." I answered. He did the oddest thing. He pouted. "Why are you pouting? I don't think gods are supposed to pout." I smirked. Then he vanished. Then the chairs vanished. Then I did as well.

I woke up panting and out of breath. For some reason I was soaking wet. I also was in a dungeon, tied up. I noticed two girls curled up on stone beds. They were bruised and scarred everywhere. If only I could reach my sword... Got it! I flipped it in my hand and it turned into my silver sword. I quietly cut the ropes and thin chain. I jumped up to wake up Sadie and Annabeth. They were already awake.

"Gah!" Sadie yelled. "Oh, it's you. How did you get here?"

"Not sure. But I bet a cyclops took you." I said. She nodded.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"We captured him. Don't worry, I gave him a good sized bruise. I wonder how I got here." I said.

"I can answer that." Annabeth said from the other side of the room.

"How?" I asked her.

"A specific person who I thought to be dead. Ethan Nakamura." She said it with disgust. "I thought if he was alive, he'd be on our side. He tried to kill the titan lord, but he's still evil. Go figure."

"Weird. He snuck into my cabin! That is one messed up dude." I was irritated. "I can't believe I let myself get captured. Especially since I knew about it. It's only a matter of time before Alice gets captured. By the way, do you guys know any more powerful girl demigods or magicians?"

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Annabeth said. "She's also a Hunter."

"Zia, former host of Nephthys. Why?" Sadie asked.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"My theory is that someone is capturing all the most powerful girls to build an army or something. I'm not sure who that someone is yet, but I have a pretty good guess. I think it's Apophis. Anyway, I don't know how they would get us to fight. I don't think the boys are rescuing us any time soon. Without you at camp, Annabeth, the Athena cabin will go into chaos. Plans won't be decided and they'll just argue. And Sadie, you probably are the better commander of your family. I don't think the magicians are going to help willingly without you. I think I would be used just to fight, as well as Alice. Thalia would probably shoot from the back and Zia would be with her. The rest would be just monsters. I think that's what Apophis is planning." I told them. "And they are probably arguing about where we are."

"You're very clever, my dear. I think I have picked that right person." A deep voice said. I had put my sword away so if anyone came in, they wouldn't take it.

"Who are you? Show yourself." I commanded. I didn't really sound like myself. I didn't care. I had new confidence.

"Well, I thought you would know. That is exactly the plan. Tell me, did you come up with it by yourself?" He had a creepy, calm voice. It was like a snake slithering against the sand.

"Apophis?" The confidence faded.

"Yesss, young one. You will make a great wife." Apophis said.

"Excuse me, I think I'm a little too young to marry. And I hate snakes." I told him. Well, I didn't see him, but he heard me.

"Don't worry. That will change soon. I have your friends to capture. Good-bye." I heard a poof, signaling he was gone. I reached into my Daut locker. I brought out a water bottle and a fruit snack pack.

"Here. Eat it. You guys look hungry." They, in fact, were. They ate like a pack of wolves. I tossed them another snack pack. They drank all of the water bottle.

"Thanks." They didn't say anything else. I noticed one more bed in the corner. I guessed that was my bed. I went to sleep.

I was a skeleton this time. A cat one at that. Let me tell you, it is weird to walk on four legs. I got used to it in a couple minutes. I started to turn in circles. Don't ask why. I heard a fight in the distance. I ran into the darkness, fully aware that I would end up somewhere I wasn't supposed to be. I ran into Nico, Carter, and Percy in a yelling match. Nico stopped for a second and stared directly at me. Carter and Percy started to stare at me also.

"What are you looking at?" Percy asked.

"Shush." Nico said.

"Dude, he just shushed you." Carter said.

"Shush!" Nico said again. I purred. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Percy asked. I purred again. Nico started to walk over to me. I kept purring. He started to pet me. I nuzzled against his leg. He kept stroking my head.

"Do you not see it?" Nico asked them.

"See what?" they yelled at the same time.

"The cat! The one right here." Nico pointed to me. I meowed. The other boys looked at me. I looked for a marker. I found a mini-marker and a piece of paper. I started to write.

It's me, Maria. Follow me.

It didn't look as good so it looked more like:

T's me, aria. ollow me.

They seemed to get the message. I walked out the doors.

"Dude, your sister's a cat. You petted your sister." Percy said. "And she's a black cat. Why a cat?" I kept walking. I went straight to Zeus's fist. I climbed around the rocks, patting them. I hit a loose boulder. It fell away, revealing a tunnel. I started to climb in.

"Wow, Maria, do you think we're supposed to go in there?" Nico sounded a little panicked. I nodded. He nodded to the others and followed me again. I admit, I had no idea where I was going. I just continued in. We came to a window. In the window was the oddest sight. It was me, Sadie, Alice, and Annabeth, laughing over the dead bodies of Percy, Carter, Nico, Anubis, and one other guy. It was horrifying. They all looked over to me and stared. I shrugged. I started to pace. They still stared at me, scared as heck. I looked back panickedly. I had no idea what to do. Then the window disneagrated. An ice cold voice bellowed.

"Thank you, cat, for stalling them. Gave me just enough time to get the girl." he said. I tried to say I didn't mean to. They looked at me annoyed. I didn't know what to do. "It's time you get back to your true form, isn't it?" I started changing into a human. I willed myself not to. It was pretty painful. Eventually I yelled.

"Stop it! You are not making me do this! I will never be your wife!" I yelled at him. I was now a talking cat. My skin was see through and my fur was gone. Well, not completely. My fur was like my skin. Completely see through to the bone. I'm betting it looked pretty cool. "Apophis, you are a slimy evil snake. I will never help you." The boys stared at me. I tried to apologize.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't know!" They just left me. I burst into shadows and appeared on my cold iron bed, sweating. Sadie and Annabeth were right beside me. I had a cold pack on my head and a blanket over me. I whipped the blanket off and sat up. They pushed me to lay down.

"You were screaming something about the boys, and it's not your fault. Alice just arrived. You were yelling something about her too." Annabeth said. "We came over to see what was wrong."

"I'm-m fine." I stuttered. "Or not. What else happened?"

"Nothing. Alice got out of the rope, she's pacing around. Nothing else." Sadie informed me.

"Something's gonna happen. I can feel it. Maria are you okay?" Alice said from the other side of the room. She was right. A minute later, two figures burst into the room. One of them was tall and lean, the other big and bulky. They stepped into the dim light. Annabeth immediately recognized one. She looked like she was about to punch him.

"Annabeth, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while. Would you ladies follow us." He led us out of the room. We made a split decision to follow. I don't know what we were thinking. That was idiotic. They led us into a enormous room. It was nothing like the library. It was more menacing and creepy than warm and cozy. It had an old time camera in the middle.

"You want to take a picture of us?" Alice asked. "Seriously?"

"Why is it a old camera? Isn't that like from the 1970's?" Sadie said. "A bit outdated, don't you think?"

"Exactly." I said. "Anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Everyone raised their hands. Two more girls walked into the room. They had swords pointed at their backs, just the tips showing.

"Annabeth!" the one on the left cried. "Where the Hades are we?" She ran over to Annabeth. "They captured me from the Hunt. No one can get in our borders. How'd they do it?" She was freaking out. She started to hyperventilate. Annabeth was starting to speak soothingly.

"Thalia, it's okay. It'll be fine. We, though, have to talk about stuff. There is plenty news I need to tell you." The girl named Thalia stopped for a second and hugged Annabeth. "I have a few friends I want you to meet. This is Alice, Sadie, and Maria. They're going to help us get out."

"Zia?" Sadie asked to the other girl.

"Sadie!" she yelled. "How did we get here?"

"I don't exactly know where 'here' is. All of us got captured somehow." Sadie started to explain to Zia what happened.

"Are you ready for the picture?" Apophis asked.

"You again?" I asked. "Are you going to ask me to be your wife again? 'Cause the answer's still no."

"Ah, but that will change soon. Would you like a group photo or individual?" he asked.

"Give us a minute." I said.

"Group huddle!" Alice said. We awkwardly went into a circle.

"Okay, anyone have an idea what he's doing?" I asked.

"Brainwashing us?" Zia offered.

"Probably. Although, I don't get what the camera's for. I don't think that works. Maybe it's for a trap. Can't be any trouble to have a picture taken." Thalia said.

"So, individual or group?" Sadie asked. We had a miniature argument about it. We decided to do a group photo after about a minute.

"Apophis, we decided to go with group." Annabeth announced. That was the stupidest thing ever. Zia was right. But that's coming in a minute. We choose are poses. Sadie was on the far right, Annabeth on the far left, Zia in the middle right, Thalia in the middle left, me and Alice in the front. Our arms around each other. No one was really smiling, just standing there.

When the camera flashed it wasn't a normal flash. Imagine a normal one, 50x brighter. It stunned me for a second. Then everything inside my mind changed. I thought of Apophis as the good guy and my, ack, husband. Anubis and the others were evil and the bad guys. It took a minute to process the new thoughts.

"May I see your sword, my dear?" he asked me. I didn't hesitate. I gave it to him. Well, in the bracelet form anyway he turned it over and the sword sprang to life. Its tip was an inch from my face. He didn't seem to care. I didn't care either. I just moved it away. He handed it back to me. I took it back.

"So, how are you feeling girls?" he asked us.

"Fine, sir." Everyone answered. They seemed the same as me.

"Annabeth, please go assist Ethan in the plans. Zia, Thalia form the ranks. The rest, follow me." We all nodded and went off to what we were supposed to do. Alice, Sadie, and I went off with Apophis. He led us to a prison cell. He didn't make us go in, just told us what to do.

"If any of you encounter Percy Jackson, Carter Kane, or the wretched god Anubis, bring them back here. Got it? Good. Maria stay with me. The others can go." Sadie and Alice left, silent. I kept walking until we came to a smaller, shorter cage. "If you see your brother, lock him up here." I nodded.

"Where would you like me to go now, my lord?" I asked.

"Go help Ethan and Annabeth." he ordered. I bowed and left. I started walking down long corridors and finally found the room.

"Annabeth, how is the plan going?" I looked in. I still acted a bit like myself. She was bent over the table trying to remember something.

"Maria, there's something I need to tell you. Apophis won't let me fight. I want to tell you Percy's Achilles heel. But you can't tell Apophis. Swear on River Styx." Annabeth said.

"I swear." Thunder rumbled.

"It's on the small of his back. You'll know it when you see it. Why did you come in the first place?" she asked.

"He sent me to help. Where did Ethan go?" I asked back.

"He went to the bathroom." she answered.

"So tell me the plan." I said.

"We don't have a plan really. We're just going to invade the Empire state building. It isn't much. We probably will do more of the planning during the battle." she stated.

"So, we are fighting? I don't know why I'm so excited about this." I said.

"Battle jitters? That's how I felt. Anyway, I was trying to remember what happened when we were at camp."

"We didn't have a battle plan." I told her.

"I know! That's what I hate about this!" she yelled.

"Calm down. It's fine. Let me look at the map." I grabbed the map from her. "Did you do this from memory? It's amazing. Right here is where they're going to defend." I pointed to a spot on the map. She looked it over.

"How do you know?" she asked, grabbing the map back.

"That's where I would stay. It has access to the lobby, it's easy to guard, and it has a lot of space. The demigods would be in front, probably 'cause they fight best. Satyrs close behind, doing spells, along with the magicians. If there are any centaurs, they'll probably be all over the place. What we need are archers. Shot from behind and kill the things. Then, monsters can charge in and kill the rest. On to mount Olympus and we're done." I explained. My legs were on the table. She shoved them off and laid the map down.

"Marker?" Someone asked from behind us. He touched my shoulder and I flipped him over onto the map.

"I still have catlike reflexes. So, don't do that. Get off the map and give me the marker."He laid there for a second then got up and took something out of his pocket. He pulled out a red ballpoint pen and handed it to me. I clicked. I thought he may be pranking me or something, but it worked fine. I circled where they were probably going to be and where we were.

Annabeth and I discussed what to do and what would happen. Ethan just sat in the corner, giving occasional helping tips. He mostly gave them when we stopped, to keep us with the plan. It was actually useful. He stayed away from me. If he was standing up it was by Annabeth or on the other side of the table.

"Are we ready to give it to him?" Annabeth asked. She looked at me.

"Yeah, I think we are. Let's go." I led them down the right halls. It was like a maze. We finally came to a throne room with two golden, well, thrones. There were also crowns on the thrones. A dark presence entered the room. I sensed it was Apophis before anyone else.

"Apophis? Can I have Annabeth's cap?" I asked him. He took it off and handed it to me. I handed it to Annabeth.

"That's where it went." she said quietly. She put it on and disappeared. She appeared next to me. "Still works."

"So, why did you come?" he asked.

"We have the battle plan. From what we think will happen at least." Annabeth announced. He nodded us to start. We were on a roll. Whenever Annabeth stopped I began. Ethan explained with us, but was mostly silent. By the end, my mouth was dry from talking too much. It was very long. Apophis approved it.

"Ethan, will you show them to their new rooms?" It was more of an order than a question. He nodded and walked us out of the room. He past rooms and finally led us into a black room.

"Maria, this is your room. You will share it with Alice and Sadie." If I heard right, there was a slight happiness when he said 'Alice'. There were three beds in the corners. The rest was a wide open space. It looked pretty cool.

"And Annabeth, you will share a room with Zia and Thalia. It's across the hall." He said Thalia with an annoyed voice. I made a mental note to interrogate him about that stuff. Annabeth went across the hall then cursed.

"I don't have my laptop!" she said. I waited until he left.

"I can get it to you." I told her.

"But it's at camp. And in my cabin. You'd need to be a ninja to get it without anyone noticing." She sighed.

"Dude, I'm a creature of stealth and a Hades kid. I'm quieter than a ninja. I'll be fine." I told her.

"At least take my hat." she insisted. I nodded. "Okay, it's under my bed on the right. You can't miss it." She handed me the cap and I waved before I disappeared. I put the hat on first, then shadow traveled. I was aiming to be in the Athena cabin. I aimed pretty well and got in front of the cabin. Unluckily, I almost ran into a person. They seemed unfazed and I realized they couldn't see me. I ran inside the cabin and almost collapsed. Memories came back and, for a second, I thought I was on the evil side. I pushed those thoughts away. I spotted Annabeth's bed and her laptop. Unfortunately, there were three familiar boys researching stuff on it. I was annoyed. I jumped onto the ceiling rails. I crawled along until I could see what they were looking at. They weren't looking at it.

They were hacking into it. Not having much luck either. They looked away for a minute and I stole it. I leaned down so only my legs were supporting me. I didn't know if it would disappear with me or not. I didn't take the chances. As soon as I had it in my grasp, I shadow traveled to my new bed. I landed without breaking my neck. I took Annabeth's cap off and took her laptop to her.

"The boys were trying to hack into it. What's the password?" I asked her.

"Will you mock me?" she asked.

"Of course not." I reassured her.

"Rubberduckies." She sighed.

"No one would guess that." I admitted. I resisted laughter. She looked a little happy not getting laughed at. "Why rubberduckies?"

"No one would think it would be the password. Most would think it was 'Athena' or 'wisegirl'. I didn't want anyone to hack into it. Like the boys. Anyway, when do you think the fight's gonna happen?" she asked.

"On the equinox." I answered.

"And when is that?" she asked.

"If I'm correct, tomorrow." I answered again. "I have no idea how I'm going to sleep."

It was 10:00 at night, so I decided to turn in. I did eventually get to sleep. I stayed around in the darkness when some else walked in. A boy in dark black clothes, with a dog scent. I cussed to myself. He walked right into me, as if he didn't see me. He crashed into me and fell over. He looked around to find what caused him to fall. Before I could yell at him, I heard a couple voices in the background. A scene started forming around me. Anubis went around me to the people who were talking. I turned around to see that I was in a pavilion, (A giant tent for those who don't know), and there was a battle meeting. It was chaos. Everyone was yelling at each other. I laughed quietly. I didn't need to, I already couldn't make a sound. I thought I could create more chaos. I became a black cat, in the form of a shadow. I jumped right on to the map, knocking over a few pieces. Chiron was in centaur form. They all looked at me questioningly. I thought they would ask me stuff about prison and Apophis, but no one spoke. I meowed.

"Hey, Maria." He said it loathingly. I was a little sad he didn't like me anymore. Anubis was the same way. They looked like twins. The only difference between them was that Anubis was 5000 or something years old. I meowed again. Chiron was confused that I was a cat. Carter, Percy, and Nico already knew, but to Anubis, Chiron, and the other guy, it was a surprise.

"Why is the cat's name Maria?" The other guy asked.

"Walt, that is my sister. And she's a cat." Nico told him. Walt was now, if possible, even more confused. He stared at Nico, then me, then Nico, then me. He did this a couple of times.

"Your sister's a cat?" he asked.

"In a way. Maria, where did you put the laptop?" he asked, very annoyed. I meowed at him. I couldn't say anything. I wouldn't tell him anyway. "I know you took it." I meowed at him again. I actually was talking in cat. Yeah, cats have a whole other language. I said I didn't have it, which was partially true, and that I gave it to someone else. Anubis sighed.

"I can speak baboon, but not cat." he said, irritated. "And we can't ask Bast, seeing as she is Bast." Now everyone besides Percy, Carter, Nico, and Anubis were confused. Walt was the most confused out of everyone.

"She's a.. she's Bast? Your sister, the cat, is Bast the goddess? What am I missing here?" he kept asking questions. "And why doesn't she turn to human form?" Everyone pondered the question. Then they all stared at me. I jumped onto the ground. I pretended to try and then shrugged, if cats can shrug. I jumped on top of the table, then on Carter's head. I curled into a ball and they just stared at me. Except Carter, seeing as I was on top of him. I bet he was trying to look at me. I waved as I was sucked into the currents of the Duat. I returned to my regular being and prepared for the battle.

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to write. I was reading the Serpent's Shadow, it's really sad. Please don't give me spoilers. Bye! 


	10. Chapter 10 I'm back to normal Mostly

AN: I was really excited to write this. This is a fight scene. With a little twist. I really hope you enjoy as much as I did.

I let the blood rush to my head. As soon as my vision cleared, I got confused. I wasn't in my cabin and I had two other girls in my room. After a minute of confusion, I remembered that I was in my new room, and that I was going to fight. Today. I was buzzing. I checked my watch and it was about 7:30 am. I was always an early waker. I pulled my trunk out of the Duat and decided what to wear. The first thing I pulled out was my camp half-blood tee-shirt. My first thought was to throw it away. In a split decision, I decided to leave it in the trunk. I took out a linen shirt. It was an odd shirt, but it had cool designs. I decided to put it on. I put on my old leather boots. No one else was awake, so I decided to explore. I had a knack for doing that.

I found the dungeons, the library, Ethan's room, the map room, the attic, fully stocked with weapons, and the mess hall. By the time I got there, I was starving. I sat down and waited. I saw a buffet table from the corner of my eye. I jumped up and rushed to it. Amazingly, the food wasn't bad in any way. I left and went back to my room. The other girls were awake when I came in. Sadie was in the bathroom, probably changing. Alice was on her bed, doing nothing except twiddling her thumbs.

"We're not gonna win. I can feel it." she told me. I sat next to her, on her bed.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her. "Or feel that I guess."

"I don't know. I haven't even seen the plan. I just..." she didn't finish. Sadie came out of the bathroom. She had a streak of green in her hair. She acted as if it wasn't there.

"So what's the battle plan?" she asked, joining us sitting on the bed.

"How about I show you?" They nodded. I lead them down to the map room. After a few minutes, I found the one Annabeth and I made yesterday. I layed it out on the table.

"So, Alice you lead one group of monsters to the left. That will distract them so Sadie's group can come in the right. If I'm right, that will make them divide in the middle. I'll lead the last group in and up to Mt. Olympus we go. Do you like the plan?" I asked.

"I'm fine with it. I just have one question. How do you know where they'll be?" Sadie asked, peering over the map.

"I don't. That's where I would defend." I told them. "And I saw their map."

"How?" Alice asked.

"Dreams and visions." I answered. They seemed to get it. Alice perked up as if she heard something.

"The battle is starting soon. Let's go." she said. Me and Sadie glanced at each other for a moment. We had the same thought. How did she hear that?

We didn't have much time to think. A moment later Annabeth called from the end of the hallway.

"Let's go guys! Bring the map up!" she yelled and went back upstairs. I grabbed the map and ran upstairs with Alice and Sadie. We met in the mess hall to discuss the final things.

"Okay, there's a change of plans. Instead of Alice going out to fight, I am. Apophis ordered it. Alice will be our not-so-secret weapon." Annabeth informed us. Alice looked a little sad.

"Is that 'cause she's the titan's daughter?" I asked.

"Probably. I'm not sure." she replied. "Anyway, we need to rally the troops. I've always wanted to say that." I snickered at her comment.

"What will I do?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." she admitted. "You'll probably stay until one of us gets you. Sorry. Anyway, let's go." she lead us to a gigantic room with about one-thousand monsters in it. Luckily, they were already in groups, waiting to be ordered.

"Which of you wants which group?" I asked them.

"I call right/left!" Annabeth and Sadie yelled simultaneously.

"Okay then. I guess I'm middle."

(Looking back on it, that was the best decision I ever made.)

We took our groups and told them the directions. No one, or should I say thing, said anything. The room opened on one side, and we looked outside. We were on ground level, so it was hard to see everything. What I could see, was at least five hundred people, forming ranks. It was a little pathetic. Half of them were walking around, clueless. It was amusing. Those who were ready, were very prepared. They had swords, staff, and wands at the ready. There were a few tree spirits, dryads, and satyrs. They weren't very scary. Anyway, we marched into battle. A few were shocked who was leading the monsters. All of the magicians were now completely in confusion. I guess the pharaoh's sister shouldn't be evil. The demigods were surprised that Annabeth was on this side. No one really payed attention to me.

"You guys stay here. I'll be right back." I told them. I shadow traveled to the plan room. The boys were shocked that I appeared.

"I'll give you a choice. You can surrender now, and not waste your and my energy. Or you can fight and die. What do you chose?" I asked them. Nico was the one who answered.

"Maria, why are you doing this? Why aren't you helping us?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, snarky. My own reply took me back for a second. Nico took that small opportunity.

"You're not even thinking right. Help us, not Apophis." he said.

"So, I take it you rather fight." I said. No one said anything. I back-flipped into the darkness and ended up next to Annabeth and Sadie.

"Nice flip. I take it they didn't surrender." Sadie said.

"Correct." I told her. "And thanks." We marched to battle, going along with our original plan. Sadie and Annabeth went their ways with the monsters. After the other side split up, I took the middle group in.

When we were close enough, I could see the whole battle. Plenty of people were already on the ground, either knocked out or dead. There was dust here and there. None of the boys seemed to be fighting. I started to join the fight. It's a blur what happened. I don't want to talk about it either.

Anyway, eventually I got locked in combat with Anubis. He was the only one of the boys who had joined the battle. He was also the first person who stood a chance against me. I know it sounds stupid to fight with a god, but I wasn't in the right mind. I also had a normal reason to hate him. He was a dog, and I was a cat. The most annoying thing about him, was that he made my heart do a little happy dance when I saw him. Especially that.

(Carter just made an unhuman squealing sound. Yes you did Carter, don't deny it.)

Neither of us had the upper hand. That was until a deflected his blade and made him drop it. There he stood, defenceless. As I went down to pick up his sword, he stopped me. In the weirdest way too. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him. After that he proceeded to do the stupidest thing any boy could do to a girl with a sword.

The fool kissed me.

(Again with the unhuman squeal from Carter.)

Everything in my head changed. As in my judgement was different. And my thoughts were basically: Oh my Gods, Oh my Gods, Oh my Gods, Oh my Gods, Oh my Gods. I pulled away and just stared at him. I glanced away for a second. Just in time for me to see an arrow flying toward us.

"Move!" I yelled at him, and switched places with him just in time to get an arrow in my arm. It wasn't an normal arrow either. As soon as it touched my skin, a thousand volts raced through me. It was worse than getting hit by a taser. I fell to the ground, shaking. I knew who shot it; Thalia shot the arrow for Anubis. I ruined her plan by taking the arrow. I blacked out for a while as I slipped into the Daut.

My bau decided to go off. It traveled to a giant hall with one floating cat goddess in the middle of it.

"Finally! You're here!" Bast said. "Listen, I know Apophis is trying to make you evil and such but you aren't supposed to be."

"Bast, I kno-" I started to say.

"I mean, you're supposed to be good with your brother." She continued.

"Bast, I-"

"You're shouldn't be fighting with Apophis, you should be fighting against him."

"Bast!" I yelled.

"What?" Her hair puffed up.

"I know, I'm fine. Seriously, listen. I feel like I'm giving advice to myself. Anyway, I need your help to convince the boys I'm good. I'm just hoping Anubis sticks up for me."

"What happened between you two? You've blocked me out so I have no idea what happened." she said.

"I swear if you tell anyone this I will come after you. He kissed me. Happy?" I said. She didn't say anything. I felt a tugging sensation around me. "I need to go. Nice talking with you." I was whisked away and back into my body.

I woke up in a infirmary bed. Anubis is next to me. I touched my arm. It was wrapped in bandages. They were a little bloody.

"Hello." I said to Anubis. He was happy I was alive.

"How are you?" He was a bit concerned.

"Other than getting an arrow in my arm, I'm fine. Come on, we need to see the other guys." He helped me up and stumble to the planning room. The Athena kids were bickering around a large table.

"They have forces everywhere, we're spread too thin." One girl said.

"Yeah, but if we group together, we'll be struck from behind." A boy said.

"Sorry to cut in, but I think this might help." I circled the headquarters of the enemy. "They're coming from here, here, and here. The largest group is to the left. The smallest in the middle. I trust you can make a plan out of that." I left them. They were all staring at me, wondering if they could trust me. "Well, go on. Do something." They set to work.

Finally, we came to the main hall. The boys were bickering about something.

"Hello boys." I said. They paid no attention to me. I whistled. They turned to my direction. "Hello. How are you?" No one answered. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. Let's discuss matters. Shall we?" Everyone had been standing and yelling. Now they were silent. "I'm guessing that you guys don't trust me." Percy nodded.

"Not at all." Nico said.

"I'm sad my brother doesn't like me anymore." I said. I was a little upset. "How can I make you trust me?"

"I don't know." Percy shrugged.

"I've got it!" I yelled. "I know how to get you to trust me." I held out my hand and a hieroglyphic burned above it. The hieroglyphic was a bright gold. It was a picture of a cat slicing the head of a serpent.

"Bast trusts me, you should too. I can help. And the dog trusts me too. I've got opposites trusting me! And if you still don't trust me then look at my left arm." I pulled up my sleeve to show them the arrow wound. It still stung. "It wasn't any arrow either. It was electric."

"How do we know that you telling the truth? You could've asked her to shoot you." Carter said. I went over and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Why in Hades would I want an arrow in my arm?" I yelled. I calmed myself down before I started talking again. "Anyway, we need to discuss stuff. Like how to get your girlfriends good again." Everyone blushed except Percy and Anubis. "What? Have you not excepted that? Okay, I'll rephrase it. We need to get your friends who are girls, good again. Anyone else have a idea?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"What's your idea?" Walt asked

"You really want to hear it?"

"Yes." he responded.

"Okay, I think we need something to shock them. Take them by surprise." I said. "Are you following me?" The boys shrugged. "You're not going to like what I'm going to say. You guys have to kiss your girlfriends. Wait, I mean your friends who are girls. And you know which girl goes with who. Or you don't. Boys are clueless."

"Excuse me?" Nico said.

"It will work. Trust your sister." Anubis said.

"And how do you know?" my irritating brother asked.

(Yes Nico, you are quite irritating. Now let me continue.)

"Yeah, and how are fine?" Percy asked me

"Can we Please save that for another day? We have work to do. By the way I need to borrow a pegasus." I said. "Don't worry I'll find one. I know the one that will cooperate. Back in a bit." I shadow traveled to the horse stalls at camp Half-blood. "Blackjack? I need your help." A horse whinnied at the sound of its name.

"Blackjack!" I started patting his nose. "Now I know I'm not Percy, but I need your help." The horse whinnied and let me ride him. "This is probably not the best idea, but Poseidon and Zeus, please forgive me." We took off to the sky.

"Okay, Blackjack, don't freak out, but we have to go to the enemy's headquarters. You won't get hurt, I promise." We came down in front of a tall school. "I knew I hated school." I rode into the main hall, which had magically been altered. It had been turned into a throne room, with only one throne. And the God of Chaos sitting on it.

"Apophis. I have a proposal. I give each side a question. The question has to be yes or no, it can be complex or simple, it just has to be yes or no. The other side will also get a question Same rules, no lying. It benefits both sides. Or disadvantages one. If I cannot answer then you may ask another question. Do you agree?" I asked. I was still on top of Blackjack.

"Any yes or no question? Do you swear to be truthful?" he asked.

"Swear on what?" I asked. I purposely had an annoying sound in my voice.

(Yes, purposely, Nico. Will you let me tell the story? Thank you.)

He thought for a minute.

"Swear on your life." he finally said.

"Well, that's for me to decide. And it sounds a bit extreme. But, sure. I swear." I said "What is your question?"

"Leave and let me think." he said.

"Okay, then I'll go ask the other side." I took off with Blackjack again. As I soared above the battle, I saw adults fighting in the battle, against the monsters. I realized that those weren't just adults, they were the gods and goddess. The only goddess I didn't see, was Hera. Maybe she didn't like to fight. Artemis and Apollo were back to back shooting arrows at monsters. Each arrow hit 3-5 enemys. I landed in front of the Empire state building, and rode into Percy. Not literally.

"You stole my horse!" he yelled.

"Your pegasus. And anyway, he's not yours. Although he likes you. He's the only one that doesn't pull away from me. And I have a proposal. We need all of you guys to talk." I left Blackjack in the lobby and walked to the big room. They were again arguing about something. I whistled. They turned to me. Anubis rubbed his ear.

"Will you stop doing that?" Anubis said.

"No. I'm guessing none of you have left yet. Good. I've already made a two way deal with Apophis," A few gasps, "Gods, it benefits you guys too. No need for gasping. Anyway you each gets a question they can ask. It has to be yes or no, or if I can't answer then you can ask a different question. I've already sworn on my life to be truthful, and I don't plan on dying soon. It can be complex or simple, blah blah blah. What's your question?" I asked.

"Wait, you said each gets a question to ask. Doesn't that mean each of us gets a question?" Carter asked.

"Is that your question?" I asked him.

"Yes, that's my question." he replied.

"Then you'll like the answer. Yes. Although, you just asked yours. I'll give you guys a minute to decide your questions." I said. I sat down on a chair and waited as they huddled. They separated.

"Questions! Ask them." I said. Percy went first.

"Are the girls safe?" he asked.

"Yes. They're fine except that they're on the other side and such." I answered.

"I can't believe I'm asking my sister for advice." Nico said.

"Big sister." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Go on, ask your question."

"Hey, you're only two years older than me." he argued.

"Three. Today's my birthday."

"Really?"

"Yes. My birthday's the spring equinox. Come on, ask your question." I said.

"Are we going to win the battle?" he asked.

"Yes. And no." I answered. The boys looked at each other.

"How can it be yes and no?" Walt asked.

"I cannot answer. That is not a yes or no question. And I rather not die." I put my feet up on the table. "Walt and Anubis, you guys still need to ask your questions."

"Will all of us survive?" Walt asked.

"Depends. Who is 'all of us'?"

"Me, Percy, Anubis, the gods, both kinds, Carter, Nico, Annabess," he listed.

"It's Annabeth." Percy said, a little irritated.

"Right, Annabeth, Sadie, Chon, Amos, you, Alice,Thia," he continued.

"Chiron and Thalia." Nico corrected.

"Zia, and, that's it." he ended.

"Doesn't Anubis count as a god?" I asked. "Anyway, I'll hold on to your question. I have a question for you. How come you pronounced my name and Alice's name correctly, but not Chiron's, Thalia's, and Annabeth's?" I asked him.

"Because I've met you guys?" he answered.

"I've never brought Alice to met you." I said.

"True," he said. "But I think I would know my girlfriend."

"You're the guy she was talking about? Who knew?" 


	11. Author's note

Sorry that I haven't updated. I've been in California for a week-ish, or somewhere else with little internet connection. I'll try to update when I get whole update once a week thing doesn't work for me, so I'll try to update at least once a month. I'll write again soon, but till then, sorry.

See you soon. 


End file.
